The Scarlet Saga
by Kelly1432
Summary: Ashley Brown is the spunky 14 year old and best friend of Dick Grayson. She's also, Scarlet partner of Batman and Robin. Join her as her and her Best Friend form a team and go through the struggles of being a teenager. Set in season one follows the plot and more. Revised version of the older one. Robin/ Oc. Beautiful cover art done by xxXTheAngelicDemonXxx
1. Chapter 1

**GOTHAM CITY**  
**JULY 4, 11:00 EDT**

You know most people spend the fourth of July getting together with family having a big barbecue hey maybe even going to the beach later to watch fireworks. That's what I had plan for the day with me and my mom we where suppose to be going over to grandma's for this huge family barbeque like we do every year till my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I answered packing some hot dogs taking my time enjoying the way the ice felt on my hands.

"Oh hey, Dick how was your day? Good I hope you are having a great fourth of July too," I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"What ever," I said holding the phone in between my head and shoulder and I picked up the cooler and began my journey from the kitchen to the car. "I was just getting ready to go anything I can help you with?"

"Great you're not gone yet," he chimed. "frostbite's running rapid through the park."

"Your kidding me," I said handing my mom the cooler and watched as she packed it in the trunk.

"Afraid not," I could hear his voice waiver as he spoke. "This is really setting us back do you know what today is?"

"Yeah it's the fourth," I told him shrugging my shoulders as if he could see me.

"No dip it's the fourth," I rolled me eyes again. "hey quit with the eye rolling. Anyway today's _the_ day."

I lets his words sink in a gave a sigh. "Crap I forgot."

"Yes so hurry up and meet us down there so we can get this show on the road," He exclaimed.

"Hush, Bird brain," I replied rolling my eyes. "be there in five."

I quickly hung up and turned back to my Mom who was beaming at me. She was really excited about this and I know she's going to be disappointed that I can't come.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Uh, actually there is going to be a slight detour today,"

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**JULY 4, 12:00 EDT**

I just slipped on my jacket when I heard the shouts of screams as I entered the area of the park, that for the most part was abandoned which it never is especially on the fourth everyone always comes here to Barbeque and other family related activities. Then off in the distance I made out the figure of the big Ol snowman.

"Great," I mumbled to myself as I grapple off to the closet tree I can find.

I saw frostbite having a blast turning summer fun into winter wonderland, seriously its July he should be hibernating or something along those lines. He pointed his gun towards another family and right when I was about to throw my batarangs at him bat's beat me to it.

"Batman, I was wondering when you-" He looked around but found no batman all you could hear was Robin's stupid cackle. I mentally groaned. I told him that it was creepy and he should really stop doing that a long time ago.

Seeing as there was no point in hiding from him anymore I grappled down and landed right on the stupid glass jar.

"Knock, knock," I mocked bringing my knuckles down on the glass hashier than needed. "anyone home?"

I leapt off before he had a chance to reply my momentum causing him to fall forward. Just then Robin appeared next to me and through some batarangs at him causing the glass to crack.

"Oh, Boy and Girl wonder," freeze said in his infamous monotone voice as he got up from the ground. "The bat sent you to drag me off to prison frankly I'm a little underwhelmed."

"Oh can it frostbite," I said already annoyed as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Great," Robin said doing the same motion. "but I'm kinda in a hurry here."

"Kids always in a rush," he said as he repositioned his gun waiting for it to fire up.

"I think your snow globe is making you deaf," I shot back.

"I wasn't talking to you," Robin sang as a shadow came into view causing freeze to look up but he didn't have a moment to think of a plan as his leather cladded fist quickly came down on him shattering through the glass right onto his abnormally pale face.

"What took you so long?" robin asked as we watched bats tie up freeze.

"I was getting ready for a family barbeque," I told him my face turning into a scowl. "God, this better be worth it I'm missing my grandma's pie! Do you know how good her pie is? It's amazing!"

"I'm sure today will make up for it," he replied cheeky. "now the sooner we can get out of here the better."

"This is going to be amazing,"

* * *

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

**JULY 4, 14:OO EDT**

I had my hands place on my hip proudly as I stood watching the Hall of Justice because this is they day I've been waiting for the last two years. All the five- or four till Kid get's here- sidekicks are taking the first step to being members of the League. You know that thing with all the major superheroes that protect planet Earth. My said mentor is one of them.

Batman. The Dark Crusader. The Protector of Gotham. Man of vengeance and all that jazz and I'm his partner, Scarlet, along side with Bird Brain over here. He's been doing the hero thing longer than me however but I can still kick his but at a sparring match any day of the week.

"Today's the day," Batman said placing his hands on the shoulders of me and robin with a smile hinting at the corners of his lip.

"Oh man!" Came a whiny voice. I turned around and saw The Flash and Kid Flash quickly skid to a stop. Flash smiling down at his sidekick while the red-head had his arms crossed over his chest pouting. "I knew we be the last one's here."

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr!"

"He's name's Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well that makes no sense."

I couldn't help but smile as I heard the people chartering because it was just naturally funny. I looked over at Kid to see that the name mix up didn't affect him like it normally would. Even Roy seemed to be blocking out the side chat and that's saying something. Roy is usually the first one to out about something like that which I think is very amusing.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked leaning his head over a very excited Archer's shoulder.

"Born that way," Roy replied his gaze fixated on the vast approaching hall.

"I'm glad where all here," Aqualad added.

"Have all five sidekicks eve been at the same place at the same time?" A very excited Wally asked and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks," Roy said his tone harsh. "Not after today."

"Sorry," Wally said his green eyes flicking over Roy. "first time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Your overwhelmed, freeze was underwhelmed," Robin said causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. "why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

Just then we passed through the open doors of the hall and the first thing you see is the huge bronze statues of the founding members of the league stood proudly. I nudge Robin in his shoulder getting his attention.

"This would be exhibit A," I said getting a small nod in return from the small boy as he was still staring at the statues. We stopped in front of the set of doors directly underneath the statues that read _Authorized Personal Only_ in big bold letters.

_This is it. _

The two metal doors slid open to revile the big green guy, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. With him being a Martian and his always monotone voice it's hard to tell if he's excited and or happy. And RT you can never know what he's thinking that's literally impossible.

"Robin, Scarlet, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome," he turned around heading back the way he came and I watched as Kid and Robin did their stupid fist bump both having excited grins plastered across they're faces as we followed after him. "You now have full access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, our library."

This library was huge it rivaled the size of Gotham Academy's and I sworn I saw a book that I haven't finished reading yet: To Kill A Mocking Jay. It had a computer one that was very similar to the one in the Bat Cave Bruce probably designed the whole system for this place. sweet.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash said grinning as he spread his arms out wide.

The boys each claimed a chair to themselves and ignoring Kid idiot's attempt to get me to sit squished next to him and settled for Robin's arm-chair. We where all silent like the excitement was keeping us from talking to each other.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," batman announced. "we shouldn't be long."

I watched as he turned to a door that read Justice League members only, a camera appeared from the ceiling and began scanning them.

_Recognized Batman 0-2_

_Aquaman 0-6_

_Flash 0-4_

_Green Arrow 0-8 _

_Martian Manhunter 0-7_

_Red Tornado 1-6_

The two doors slid open much like before and right when I heard the sound of Batman's foot take a step forward was when Roy shouted.

"That's it?!"

This man all the League members turn around and face him half of them wearing confused expressions the other half keeping there same monotone faces.

"You promised us a real look inside," Roy growled crossing his arms over his chest. "not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step you've been granted access few others get," I was impressed by how clam Aquaman managed to keep his tone.

"Oh really?" Roy yelled motioning his hand towards the window where people where taking pictures by the second. "who cares which side of the glass where on?"

"Roy you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said taking a step closer to his partner.

"What I need is respect," He spat before turning his back to him to look at the four of us. "There treating us like kids, worst like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

I exchanged a look with robin and even with his mask on I could tell that he wasn't having a problem with it. I looked over at Kid to just be sure and he seemed fine even Aqualad was okay with the situation. Without hearing a reply from us Roy colored.

"Your kidding right?" he asked. No answer. "Your playing there game, why?! Today was supposed to be thee day! Step one to becoming full-fledged members of the league!"

"Well sure," Wally said exchanging a confused look with both me and Robin. "but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't really the HQ!" Roy spat causing me to widen my eyes in shock, I notice the others followed the motion. "it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satilete caused the Watchtower."

Green Arrow turned around to meet the hard gazes of both Batman and Flash. I watched as Batman crossed his arms over his chest clearly stating that he wasn't happy and meaning that what Roy had said was true.

"I know, I know," The Blond said in an apologetic tone. "but I thought maybe we could make an exception."

Batman only narrowed his eyes farther at the Archer which caused his hopeful features to fall at the man.

"Or not."

"Your are not helping your cause here son stand down," Aquaman spoke taking a few steps closer to the enraged red-head. "Or-"

"Or what?! You'll send me to my room?" Roy snapped. "And I'm not your son I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner but not anymore."

I watched as he took his yellow hat off his head and slam it into the ground, the sound of the fabric hitting the floor echoed through the room. I watched with sullen eyes as Roy turned his back and began marching the way he came. We all stood up as he came closer.

"I guess their right about your four," he spat walking past us. "Your not ready."

I watched as the archer continued on not even so much as turning around to say bye to us; his friends. He was gone before I could even find my voice and if that wasn't bad a noise started echoing though the room. Like it knew the situation was bad.

When I turned around to look at the league members they were surrounded by the computer with Superman on it.

"Superman to Justice league there's been an explosion at project Cadmus," he announced as I narrowed my eyes. "It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," batman admitted. Something else I had no idea about. "This might present the perfect opportunity to-"

Another alarm went off and a new voice was heard. Appearing in a smaller section of the screen Zatara, man of magic, spoke in a rush tone, one that made his italian accent come through clearly.

"The sorcery, Wotan, is using the amulet of Aten to blot out the sun," He said quickly. "Request full League response."

"Superman?"

"it's a small fire," he reasoned. "Local attourites have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," batman stated pressing one of the many buttons on the computer. "All leaguers rendezvous with Zatara's coördinates. Batman out."

I was nudged in the arm by Robin who motioned me to follow after him and the others as we walked closer to the elder heroes. As is finally noticed us batman turned around.

"Stay put," He ordered.

"What?" I asked him looking at him with a confused look.

"Why?" Robin questioned.

"This is a league mission," Aquaman answered.

"You're not trained-"

"Since when?!" Wally questioned failing his arms out at his mentor.

"I meant you're not trained to work apart of this team," Flash finished motioning towards Batman and Aquaman.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman stated. "when your ready."

"But for now, stay put," Batman said narrowing his eyes at us which did nothing but piss me off. I scoffed as I watched them walk away. Red Tornado being the last one and finally the two metal doors slid together leaving the words Justice League Members Only screaming at us.

"When where ready?" Wally scoffed. "How our we ever suppose to be ready when they treat us like- like sidekicks!"

Aqualad grew a sad look. "My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Wally yelled bringing his arms over his head in a frantic way. "they have a secret in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" He asked adverting his grey eyes from Wally.

"I have a better question," Robin piped up. "why didn't we leave with speedy?"

My shoulders slacked as I gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. This is not how today was supposed to go. Nowhere near it.

"What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked.

I jumped at the idea of the distraction.

"No idea," I mused making my way over to the computer with Robin on my heels. We both quickly began typing on the big keys of the computer.

"Access Deined,"

"Wanna bet?" Robin asked as I laughed while I typed on the computer causing jumbled letters to appear on the screen.

"Whoa," Wally said. "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave," I chimed without turning my eyes away from the screen. "would you care to do the honors?" I asked Robin who was smirking at me.

"Don't even have to ask," he replied pressing the final button.

"Access Granted,"

"All right, Project Cadmus genetics lab here in D.C.," Robin said. "That's all there is."

"But if Batman's suspicious," I started turning my gaze from the computer to look at the three boys with a smirk playing across my lips. "Then maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad summed up a smile playing across his features. "it would be poetic justice."

"Hey, their all about justice," Robin chirped.

"Yes but they said stay put," He reasoned.

"For the blotting out the sun mission," I retorted. "Not this."

"Wait," Wally said placing a hand on both me and Robin's shoulders turning us around so we could face him. "Are you two going to Cadmus? Because if you guys are going then I'm going."

All three of us turned around to smile begging at the Atlantean before us.

"And that only leaves you," I told him.

"Just like that?" he asked his gray eyes flickering from each of us. "where a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date," Robin said and the smile that Aqualad gave us could only mean one thing.

Yes.

* * *

I watched as Kid zoomed ahead of us to the now falling doctors which, thankfully, he easily caught. He followed his momentum and ran up the side of the building and tossed the doctors on the roof unfortunately he wasn't able to catch himself and slipped till his hands came down on and open window sill.

"So smooth," Robin commented sarcastically with a smile etched on is face he gave me a nod and we both ran when the truck was in distance I jumped effortlessly making it to the top and grappled onto the firemen's ladder to swing to Kid. Me and Robin both helped him in.

"Why thank you, beautiful," Kid said taking accepting my hand offer to help him up.

"Yeah, yeah," I said with a wave of my hand. "Just help me find some clues."

"Anything for you," he added with a wink and I had to resist the need to roll my eyes.

Robin was already typing frantically on the computer and while Kid and I where going through the file cabinets and desk. Besides from some half eaten canola bars, their wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There where a lot of notes most being chemistry formulas and all that boring stuff that I don't really care about.

It was when I heard footsteps that I turned around, a stack of papers in each hand, that I saw our Atlantean friend wearing a deep frown on his face.

"Apreciate the help," He told me and Robin in a sarcastic manner.

"Your had it under control," Robin told him.

"Remember," I reminded him. "poetic justice, now."

He continued to walk off in the next hallway to, hopefully following our lead and look for clues. But then I heard the elevator door shut that I exchanged a confused look with Robin and Kid Flash. I dropped my papers and followed after the direction aqualad went where he was staring intently at the elevator.

"There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid informed.

I narrowed my eyes at the elevator and walked forward to get a closer look, with Robin at my side.

"This is not right," I commented.

"Yeah I thought so," Robin said pulling up his holographic computer. "This is a high-speed express elevator. This doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"neither does what I saw," aqualad filled in.

I watched as he pried the two metal doors of the elevator open, right I forgot this guy has super stretch. I looked over his shoulder to see nothing but a long black drop.

"Okay that's why they need the elevator," I commented.

Robin and I both grappled to the roof of the shaft and began I trip down to what I don't exactly know. But I watched as the numbers grew from SL 1 to SL 26 but then we stopped because we ran out of rope.

"Huh, where at the end of our ropes," Robin commented.

"Since when do our ropes end?" I kicked my legs in front of me gaining momentum and jumped to the very small platform of the elevator door. Robin sat down already opening up his computer while aqualad just slid jumped to the shaft and we both helped Kid on.

"By passing security," he said and I watched as the little red frowning faces of him quickly turned green with bright smile on their animated faces. "all right go."

Doing the same thing as before aqualad pried the elevator doors open but this time we got a much different view. It was a big hallway but from what I could tell, besides from being buried under ground, it wasn't that much different.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin said.

Kid ran off to the next ahead of us ignoring Aqualad's protest and I watched as he slid to a halt front in front of these huge mammoth elephant things. I almost screamed when I thought its huge fist was going to come down on Kid till he rolled out-of-the-way and ran over back to us. I watched as row after row of those things kept coming and when one finally did notice his attention went back to staring ahead.

"No," aqualad said. "Nothing odd going on here."

"We should keep moving," I said. "Who knows what else is lurking around here."

"I second that notion," robin said and the others gave me a nod.

We decided it was best if we headed the opposite direction of the beast we had just seen to be safe. the hallways where wide and long and felt never-ending but when it finally did it was in front of a pair of steel doors. And if there's one thing I know steel doors always mean something wicked cool or freaky are behind them.

"would you care to do the honors?" Robin asked me motioning his hands to the door.

"such a gentlemen," I commented bringing up my own holographic computer with a few clicks of my keyboard the red in the doors faded to green and I could hear the keys unlocking themselves.

"okay I'm officially whelmed," Robin commented taking in the blue tubes that where flickering with electricity that filled the room.

"this is how they hide this massive under ground facility from the world," Kid said taking closer expectation of the creatures in the tubes. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid it generates its own power with these things. Must be what their breed for."

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad informed. "The Cadmus myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," I added from robin's side and followed him over to the computer.

"lets find out why," he pulled out his USB and plugged it in earning him access and he started clicking off on his holographic computer.

"They call them Genomorphs," he said and with another flick his eyes went wide. "Whoa look at the stats on these things, super strength, telepathy, razor claws are living weapons!"

"Their engineering an army," Kid said. "But for who?"

"wait there's something else," Robin said and I looked over his shoulder at the screen. "Project Kr, the file's triple crypted."

"why would they triple crypt just that file?" I asked.

"Don't know but I bet there trying to hide something," robin said. "Ugh I can't get in-"

"don't move!"

I watched as said genomorphs and Guardian came running in.

"Wait," he said his eyes flickering from each of us. "Robin, Scarlet, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," robin told Kid as I hushed him to get back to his computer.

"I know you, guardian," Aqualad said. "A Hero."

"I do my best," he replied earnestly.

"then what are you doing here?" Kid asked.

"I'm chief of security," he informed placing his arms on his hips. "you where trespassing but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League is gonna be happy when they find out your breeding weapons?" I asked hotly.

"Weapons?" he asked and I could tell he was honestly confused but then the gremlin on his shoulder horns glowed red and he looked like he was experiencing some pain. "uh my head," he said then he snapped his eyes open giving us all a hard look. "take them down hard! No mercy!"

The bigger uglier gremlins charged at us and can I just say these things up close aren't any better than the pictures. seriously nasty. Then Robin threw down a smoke pellet making smoke eruppt everywhere he could at least give me a warning.

But I didn't even have time to grapple after him because one of the but ugly gremlins got a hold of my foot and pulled me back down to the ground. I would have fallen on my face if I didn't bring my hands out in time to turn the fall into a front flip which brought the vile creature with me and I was able to slam him in the ground.

Before another one could attack me I quickly grappled to the beam above me getting a Birdseye view of the place where there was an opening to another hallway. I jumped down now knowing where to go and darted in the direction the smoke proving a challenge seeing as it was the same color of the evil gremlins.

One almost got the drop on me but i moved out-of-the-way quick enough and when it was still in striking positioned I dropped kick it sending it off somewhere else in the smoke. Finally out of the smoke and in a different hallway I turned to see Robin on the end of it with his computer out and him typing frantically on it.

"I was wondering what took you so long," He said stealing a glance up from his screen to look at me.

"Well I wouldn't be so long if you would have told me what was going on," I retorted placing my hands on my hips. "Plus those stupid gremlins got me."

"Gremlins?" he asked a smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up," I told. "where going to check out what Project Kr aren't we?"

"It's like you read my mind,"

"I don't need to read your mind," I told him with an eye roll. "I know you that well."

Before he got a chance to reply I heard the sound of frantic footsteps belong to more then just our two friends. In came view Aqualad and Kid being chased by a mob of the butt ugly Genomorphs.

"Way to be a team player you two!" Kid yelled at us.

"Weren't you right behind us?" Robin asked as the elevator doors opened. The three of us quickly ran inside while Aqualad who fell behind had to dive roll to get on time. The steels doors shut just when the gremlins where about to follow. Thank god, can you image taking an elevator ride with them.

"Where heading down?" Aqualad asked and I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Guys, out is up!" Wally said extending a figure to the ceiling of the elevator.

"Excuse me Projet Kr is down," Robin said. "On sub level 52."

"This is out of control," aqualad said running a hand over his blond hair. "perhaps... perhaps we should contact the League."

"So they can know that we really are meant to be sidekicks?" I asked. "I know this is bad but if we see it through it might change things for us."

No one was given time to respond as the elevator ame to its destination with a _bing_. The doors slid open to reveal a red hallway that looked like it was covered in some kind of gunk. Gross.

Robin was the first to dart off this time with me and Kid Flash following after him to hide behind one of the many barrels that where left around the ground.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked as he finally caught up to us.

"Yeah bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two," Robin said pointing to each said equally creepy looking hallway.

"Hold!" My head shout up to see a tall humanoid genomorph in white linen clothes and had these huge horns on his head. He raised his arm and his horns glowed red as he sent two of the barrels hurdling at us I had to duck as one nearly took my head out. My back felt uncomfortably hot from an explosion.

"Great this one has mind powers!" I shouted throwing a pair of batarangs as Robin did. Which he easily stopped in mid-air. Prick.

"I believe the term is Telepathic," Robin corrected as we turned down creepy hallway two to get away from the mad genomorph.

"Now is really not the time for a vocab test," I told him as we narrowly dodged another set of barrels that quickly turned into explosion.

My responds was only his cackle of a laughter and a sudden breeze from Kid running full speed ahead of us. I am so happy he did because both explosions where causing me to sweat. When we rounded the corner he there was a woman on the floor with papers spiraled out around her no doubt from Kid not being able to stop himself in time.

he picked up one of the so many barrels and placed it in the closing door that read Project Kr. Yes we've made it. The barrel stopped the door from closing farther but these door are huge so when Kid urged us to hurry I didn't fall short of that protest.

Just as I jumped over the barrel into the dark room robin joined us and I watched Aqualad kick it out just in time. Robin was already stationed at the computer locking the doors from any un wanted guest.

"I disabled the door," He informed. "where safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad re worded.

"Uh, guys," Kid said causing me to turn towards him. "You'll wanna see this."

He turned the knob on the control panel which made a test-tube, one that I didn't notice before come into light. Inside was a teenage boy in a all white jump suit with the red superman symbol on it. The glass on the tube read Kr.

"Whoa," Robin said from next to me.

"Big K little R," Wally said walking closer to the container to examine the boy in it. "The atomic symbol for krypton. Clone?"

"Robin. Hack." Aqualad ordered.

"right, right," He said plugging his USB into the hard ware of the computer. I watched he bypassed the security and pulled up his computer. "weapon destination Superboy a clone force grown in sixteen weeks! DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"There's way the big guy knows about this," Kid said.

"The solar suit he's wearing allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," Robin continued to off.

"These creatures?" Aqualad pointing to the smaller genos on the screen.

"Genomorph nomes," Robin informed. "their telepathic force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid said from the other side of the computer. "Their making a slave out of well superman's son."

"Guess we have to report this to the League," I told them and they all seemed to follow my lead. But when I pressed my figure to my ear piece all I got was the sound of static. The others seemed to be having the same problem.

"No signal," Robin informed sullenly.

"where in to deep," Kid said. "Literally."

What are we going to do now? It's not like we can prance out of here the way we came in either Aqualad was right we are trapped here.

"This is wrong," I told them sending another look over to the clone.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin added.

Aqualad brought his hand to his chin in deep thought. "Set him free," he decided then turned his head to Robin. "Do it."

Robin brought up his hallo computer again and with a few swift keystrokes the glass doors disappeared around the boy. His eyes where still closed meaning hopefully he was still asleep hopefully that would make the moving him part easier. But then i saw then horns of the gremlins glow red and one thing that I've learn today that is never a good sign.

The boy's eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of baby blues that reminded me that of Superman's. For a moment his features where clam till they turned into a deep frown before he charged himself at Aqualad faster than I had time to blink.

The boy piled on top of Aqualad and delivered to strong blows to his face, I know Atlantans have tough skin but I really don't want to test his limits. I ran to the two older boys and wrapped my upper body around one of the boy's flailing arms Robin his upper arm and Kid had his other arm.

"Stop!" I yelled trying to dig my heels into the ground to get him to stop moving so wildly.

"Hang on Supey!" Kid said then Superbrat's arm slipped from his grip and he sent a punch at Kid which caused him to go flying into the glass contianer which shattered upon impact and Kid fell to the ground. I didn't see any movement indicating he was conscious.

"Fine two can play that game!" I yelled throwing some sleeping gas in his open mouth. This took him by surprise causing him to bring his hand sin his mouth to cough Aqualad took that chance to deliver a good kick to his chest which sent him flying across the room.

Robin and i both exchanged a look before we released our taser on him and unfortunately they didn't have any effect on him. I watched as he took my line and swung them around the room before I even had a chance t let go and sent my body slamming into the wall.

It wasn't long before I blacked out.

* * *

**I'm back! Hey guys long time no see now I'm sorry if any of you are completely pissed at me for discontinuing _The Scarlet Saga_ but I hope this makes up for it. I just didn't really like what I put out there and I hope this is better for any of you returners and any new comers don't be shy drop a review and tell me what you think! ;]**

**As far as plot wise it will pretty much follow the series plot I might add easter eggs from my first version of the story but other than that it's pretty much normal. Things are still the same meaning it's still a Rob/Oc story. **

**Just with a few slight twist and such. But either way I hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think, reviews are welcomed. **

**Untill next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_WASHINGTON_****_, D.C._**

**_JULY 5, 00:01 EDT _**

* * *

_Time runs short, you must awaken. You must awaken **now**. _

I stifled a gasp as I took in my new surroundings. I was hanging it felt like I was hanging by metal cuffs I blinked a few times remembering I had my mask on so the thin layer of fabric was blocking my vision but beyond that was a thick layer of glass. And standing there was the blue eyed kryptoian we tried -and failed misery- to save.

He was just watching us, staring, until kid piped up. "Wha-what do you want?" He stammered making the teenage boy furrow his eyebrows. "Quit staring, your creeping me out!"

"Uh, KF," Robin said from my right. "How 'bout we not tick off the guy that can fry us with a look?"

"I for one much like not being fried," I piped turning my now sore neck.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad spoke.

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us," Kid snapped. "How's that for gratitude?"

"Kid please be quiet now," Aqualad told him. "I believe our friend was not in full control of his actions."

Already fed up with the conversation I activated my ghost key, that's ever so conveniently hidden in my gloved index figure. I let the conversation continue trying my best to go unnoticed by Superbrat with this action.

"What if I," He started out softly then cleared his throat. "what if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Wally squawked.

I didn't miss how Superboy clenched his fist. "Yes _he _can."

I sent Wally a look that clearly told him to be quiet, "What?" he asked. "Not like I said it."

"The genomorphs taught you," Aqualad noted. "telepathically?"

"They taught me much I can read, write, I know the names of things..."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"images are implanted in my mind," He reasoned. "but no I've not seen them."

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad pressed. "Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should her perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light."

No doubt they implanted that in his brain too. I exchanged looks with the other three boys.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad continued. "but like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" He shouted. "it is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube," I reasoned with him. "we can show you the sun."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Smart Ass corrected me. "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you- introduce you to superman," Aqualad said and my the look on his face I could tell that won him over. Which is good because I have long since gave up on tiring to get out of these cuffs it broke my key a while ago.

"No they can't," A man in a white lab coat said as he entered the room, followed by the woman Wally ran into and guardian. "they'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass!" Robin shouted. "Batcave's crowed enough."

"And get the Weapon back in it's pod," the Rat Tailed man shouted at Guardian. I couldn't understand why Guardian didn't turn around and step on the smaller man.

"Hey," Wally interjected as Guardian came up and placed his hands on his shoulder. "How come he gets to call, Supey, an it?"

Superboy's bule eyes darted from the black cladded hand to meet Aqualad's pleading gaze. "Help us," He begged again. In a silent agreement the raven haired powerhouse roughly shrugged off the hand.

"Oh don't start thinking now," Lab coat spoke in an alums annoyed tone as he walked passed Superboy his grey Gremlin hopping on his shoulder in the process. It's horns grew red and Supey's always angry face came across a blank expression. "You see your not a real boy, your a weapon. You belong to me," Re-thinking his words he corrected himself. "Well to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

With a blank stare he headed in the direction to his pod not so much as giving us a look back. The pony tailed haired man exchanged looks with the woman at the control panel and which the push of a few button I had eight large needles hurdling towards me.

I felt as the metal tore it's way through the Kevlar of my padding and right through my skin, and if the whole needle skin piercing thing they had to sent an electrical current through my body. And god did it hurt. It appears that I wasn't the only one in this pain Boat because they boys didn't let there screams of pain go unheard. The process felt like forever and when it's abruptly ended I found myself out of of breath with sweat on my forehead.

My my eyes darted to the kyprotian holding the metal door over his head before throwing it to the side, "Way to go, Superbrat" I muttered under my breath a lazy smile playing on my lips.

Charging towards him lab coat hissed. "I thought I told you to get back to your po-" him and the others where stopped mid-sentence by a shove from the clone.

"_Don't _give me orders," he growled then proceeded to walk towards the four of us.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid asked making the clone narrow his eyes at him.

"Well I don't seem to have heat vision so helping is my only option," He said in a light tone which made me crack a smile.

The sound of locks opening made me turn my head to the now free Robin making a deep frown appear on my cheeks.

"About time," he said rubbing his wrist.

"Okay this does not count," I told him before he could gloat. "My key broke. If Bats finds out he's gonna have my head."

To that Robin chuckled.

"Seriously?" Kid asked in an annoyed tone. "_that's _what you two are worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Ignoring him Robin reached over the control panel , pressing the buttons to remove the glass layer that kept us contained leaving me just hanging by the shackles.

"You free Aqualad," Robin told Superboy. "While I get Kid Mouth and Scarlet."

"Don't you give me orders either," He said but complied anyway.

Robin came to me first removing the shackles from above me with a laugh. "Robin 3 and Scarlet 2," he chimed.

"What ever Bird brain," I said once free and dropped to the ground. I stood up and could feel the stiff muscles in my body complain as I did so. "We'll be even soon enough."

The sound of other footsteps dropping greeted me and soon we where all running in search of the nearest exit. "You'll never get out of here!" Lab coat screamed. "I'll have you all back in pods before morning!"

I turned back around eyes darting to the red swirls of our blood swimming around in the circular containers. "That guy is not whelmed," Robin said as I reached in my belt for three explosive batarangs and threw them. "Not whelmed at all." The batarangs successfully attached to each container and with that Robin, Kid, and myself left.

Not before Kid could ask one question, "What's up with you and this whelmed thing?"

* * *

"We are still 42 levels under below ground," Aqualad informed us as we where sprinting for our lives. "But if we could make it towards the elevator-"

All possible plans for escape via elevator from this point on where terminated because blocking our path stood those mammoth elephant things that almost squished Kid from before. We all stopped in our tracks turning around for another way out only to be greeted by the deathly glow of red eggs on the walls. From in the was a white form moving around till it broke the surface revealing the grey figure of my least so favorite creature in this facilities.

I almost forgot about the mammoth guys till they made there shelves known by letting out a loud roar before bringing there fist down on the spot I once was before leaping on it's head and dodging the others as I continued to run meeting up with the others all except Superboy who was going head out the creatures. Every hit he cave them sent I violent wave through the hallway causing rubble to fall from the ceiling.

"Superboy!" Aqualad yelled. "The goal is to escape not bury ourselves alive."

"You want escape?!" The clone cried and for a moment I thought he was going to chuck that mammoth at us but instead he threw it as his last remaining to opponents knocking them all down in the process and giving us a path towards the elevator.

We all quickly ran towards the elevator letting Aqualad pry the doors open like before. I grabbed hold of kids wrist before grappling after Robin. I stopped at sub level 15 and gave Kid a swing helping him out momentum wise so he could leap to the ledge. I did the same with myself finding my footing on the ledge.

I watched as Superboy, Aqualad in hand, and when he was almost there I watched as his form began retreating- falling. Thinking quick Robin threw a birdarang into the wall of the elevator which Aqualad grabbed on to holding him and Superboy up.

"Superman can fly," he said in a such a depressed tone that even made me sad. "Why can't I?"

"Don't know," Kid said in a perky tone helping him come down from his higher spot above our heads. "But it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

Hearing the sound of metal rubbing against metal I looked up to see an elevator cart coming our way, "uh, guys we should go," I told them. "Like now."

Aqualad and Superboy both kicked the door down just in time before we could be a Super Kids Sandwich. We turned the corner as we saw the Gremlins heading straight towards us we took the first left not knowing of which way to go next.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy called and we all followed his various directions. Till we ended in a dead hallway.

"Great directions, Supey," Kid snapped. "what are you doing trying to get us Podded?"

"No," He said with a natural confusion lacing his voice. "I don't understand."

"don't apologize!" Robin said a wide grin on his face. "This is perfect!"

I followed his gaze to the vent above our heads and smirked. "Excuse me," I told Kid and Supey who gladly backed up. I pulled out my grappling hook and aiming at vent. The sound of the thongs tightening around the metal meant it successfully attached. I gave one strong pull and watched as the vent fell to the ground. I put my hook back in my belt.

"Hey, Superboy mind giving me a lift?" I asked him And waited for him to position himself in front of the vent. I placed my foot in his hand balancing it as he lifted me higher up in the air till my hands gripped the edge of the vent and I pulled myself up. One by one the others quickly showed up, till we where all in the vent crawling.

* * *

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin announced smiling up from his blue screen.

"Great," Kid said pulling his red goggles over his head. "Now I finally have room to move."

With that he zoomed off the fire escape clearing a path for us in the process of any up coming Gremlins. Looking up from his screen Robin announced, "More behind us," with that Superboy turned around and gave the metal stairs a heavy stomped making the the sets of stairs fall down floors below us.

Upon entering one of the top floor the room was buzzing in alarm with red lights blazing and our exit now closed off. With a Kid on the floor holding his head No doubt from his ability of not stopping.

"Where cut off from the street," Our steel eyed companion announced slowing his pace down.

"Yeah," Wally said bitterly. "my head hadn't noticed."

I helped him off the ground and turned to Robin for our next move. Seeing as he's the one with the map and major hacking skills. While he was frantically typing away on his computer Aqualad and Superboy where trying to their the superpower thing with prying the door open.

"I can't hack this fast enough," Robin said which made me snap my head towards him so fast a normal person would get whiplash.

Before I even had time to chew him out about it our mammoth friends where already down the hall. I let out a loud groan before kicking down the metal door to my right and yelling at the other to follow me but soon my path was once again blocked by a whole laboratory worth of Gremlins. And one very pouty Guardian.

Soon the ones that we ditched in the hallway came up behind us successfully cornering us. With horns and eyes glowing red I didn't feel the need to stay awake anymore. My head got fogging to the point where I was just to tried to find my way out. So for a moment everything went dark I was completely unaware of everything and I hated it. It brought back bad memories.

Soon the fog lifted of course not with out leaving a killer headache in the process standing up holding my head looking around everything came back. I was sure Guardian would send the Gremlins out on us like he did before.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked.

"Go," He said calmly. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," and like the Red Sea the Genomorphs to reveal our mad scientist. "Project block buster will give me power to restore Cadmus." He said holding up this glowing blue liquid in a test tube before he down it whole. Then body began to shake violently that even his glasses flew off.

With wide eyes I watched as his shouts turned into roars his muscles becoming so that his clothes and skin began to tear till it was just barely hanging on, showing a sickly purple underneath. His skin and muscles now distorted the shaking being more controlled he slowly began to stand up. With teeth bared his eyes snapped open now changed to a burning red as he let out a roar before turning to smile at us.

"Everyone back!" Guardian ordered before charging at him only to be swatted away dashing into a near by wall.

Superboy was next as he managed to get a punch in on his jaw then Desmond managed to bring his big fist down on him. Which just really pissed Superboy off he charged again throwing blow after blow to Desmond's face. Desmond brought his massive fist up again hitting Superboy in the jaw and made him go flying into the floor. Now madder then before SuperBrat leapt in the air but Desmond meant him halfway jumping too resulting in the both of them going through the ceiling above.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said getting his grappling gun ready.

"Wait lab coat planned that?" Kid asked grabbing onto Robin's belt at the last second.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore," Aqualad said.

I extended my hand towards him and waited till he had a tight grip on my wrist before grappling up after the boys. "Once this is all over I'm going to McDonald's," I admitted to him. "I'm starving."

Hi only response was a smile as we both readied ourselves for what was awaiting us. When we got up I was surprised by how the tables had turned. Desmond was now holding Superboy by his neck till he threw him in the direction of me and Aqualad. I was surprised when Aqualad pushed me out of the way letting himself taking the full attack of Superboy getting thrown into him. I quickly ran over helping him up off the ground and we all looked at Desmond Before he charged.

Kid being the fastest ran ahead of us and in an attempt to trip him narrowly escaping his grotesque feet and stopping behind him now forgotten. Superboy and Aqualad where next being the two powerhouses delivered a combo punch to the beast making him lean back, Kid then stood up successfully tripping Desmond. Robin and myself where next we leapt into the air both throwing Batarangs which where like pebbles to the monster.

Superboy now back on his feet Desmond charged at him first picking him up and pinning him on the pillar behind him, with so much force it created a dent in the cement. Superboy got two jabs in before Desmond gave him one massive punch making the clone appear weary. Another plow like that and he'll be out for the count before Desmond could bring his fist down on Supey's face again Aqualad summoned his water bearers to wrap around Desmond's bicep stopping the action.

Now having his attention he retracted the water flying towards Desmond and leaped over his head landing above Supey's. He changed the form of the water to a club and brought it down over Desmond who caught it in his fist then threw it and Aqualad off to the side. He landed on the ground with a thud.

Desmond then threw Superboy into the the other pillar on the farther side of the room creating another dent In the solid stone, the clone fell to the ground with a piece of the stone in his back. Kid seeing the distress dashed towards Aqualad who narrowly escaped getting his head smashed on. Desmond caught him by his arm and threw both Aqualad and Kid. Kid hitting a nearby wall and Aqualad hitting another pillar.

This time the stone gave out making it began to shift as it got towards the ceiling keep that up and the ceiling would give out. Every punch he gave Aqualad made the roof shake.

"Duh!" I said looking over to Robin. "You see that?"

"Yes I do," He chimed pulling up his computer with the layout of the room. "KF, get over here!"

Kid hearing the call darted over towards us, for now Aqualad and Supey would have to hold there own with Desmond. Me and Robin briefly explained the plan to Kid and when his computer announced one of the pillars gave out we set it into action.

"Got it?"

"Got it," the with the plan confirmed he speed off to put it into action.

Kid lured Desmond into destroying half of the pillars by being his normal charming self while I informed Supey and Aqualad of the plan sending them off to their designated pillars. With that done Robin and quickly set off placing bombs on remanding pillars. Calculating the right spot Robin pulled out a piece of chalk drawing a very noticeable 'X' on the red rug. We ran over to the others to watch the final stages of the plan fall into action.

Placing water on the damp ground, Aqualad gave Kid the easy transition he need to skid to a stop, he stayed still luring Desmond to the pool of water. Once his grotesque foot stepped on the damp ground it was then that Superboy delivered a powerful punch making him fall down on the ground. Before he could fully regain himself Aqualad sent a current of electricity through the water successfully electrocuting Desmond, making him fall down again.

It was then did the warning sounds of the bombs Robin and I placed meet out ears, "Move!" robin ordered as we all cleared the area.

We watched as the ceiling gave in on a very dumb struck of Desmond, then on us too. We all made for a sprint but from our current spots we wouldn't be able to make it outside if any of us went full speed. I guess everyone else noticed too because it was then did I feel a pair of arms pull me in.

Not moments later did Superboy push of the heavy rock to reveal a bunch of sweaty, teens. Who all had this dumb smiles on their faces even though they looked like they just been through hell and back but that didn't matter because they did it.

As is reading my thought Aqualad, with heavy breaths said, "We... did it?" His gray eyes meet my own and my smile only widen.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked sending a smile over to Kid who returned it with a high five. One their muscles didn't agree with making them both cringe after wards.

I laughed at the too before turning my attention to the nights sky which displayed a full moon. Making me remember a promise, "Hey," I beckoned to Superboy drawing his attention away from a defeated Desmond. "The Moon."

We all looked then each one of us wearing a proud smile on our faces, well except for Supey he had a rather awestruck look on his. But when I saw the vastly approaching figure did my smile fall forming a tight line.

"Whoa and Superman," Kid said walking up to Superboy. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

We watched as Superman and the other league members landed on the destruction we caused, the tension in the air thickening with each new arrival. But trust me they saved the best for last, Batman. He and the other flightless league members appeared on a will powered manifestation of the Green Lateran, John Smith.

Superboy was they first one to step up making his way towards Superman earning a pointed look as the man took in his appearance. Then what really did it was when he lifted up his turn fabric to show the finish Superman logo. Supey had this hopeful smile on his face that quickly fell when he saw they scowl on Superman's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked the other Krpytonian.

Kid stepped up then, "He doesn't like being called an it?" He warned.

"I'm Superman's clone," Our blue eyed campaign informed earning shocked looks from the league members around us.

"Start talking," Batman said his eyes narrowed.

* * *

I watched as the they carried off a bruised Desmond leaving us to deal with the real fight. The five of us stood together waiting for the League to finish their discussing of, us. Before they would really chew us out. It surprised me when Superman was the first to talk to Supey. Ever since he got here the two have had this awkward tension with the other. Can't blame them thought it has to be weird talking to your clone.

"We'll figure something out for you," Superman said rubbing the back of his neck. "The league will, I mean. For now i better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." with that the Man of Steel flew off leaving a dissapointed Supes.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said walking towards with Flash and Aquaman by his sides. "All fifty-two levels. But lets make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash interrupted earning a pointed look from Batman.

"End results aside we are not happy," Batman said. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry," Aqualad said all of us joining his side. "But we will."

"Aqualad stand down,"

"Apologizes my king but no," We all looked at the three heroes before us. "we did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful; important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall the four of you-"

"The five of us," Kid quickly corrected his mentor. "and it's not."

"Batman, where ready to use what you taught us," I reasoned stepping forward with Robin at my side.

"Or why teach us at all?" Robin asked.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked stepping forward. "it's simple. Get on borad or get out of the way."

We all turned to face our respected members and I watch the slits of Batman's mask narrow down into slits as he took in our words. We where not backing down. Not this time.

* * *

_**MOUNT JUSTICE**_

_**JULY 8, 08:04 EDT**_

"This gave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman informed. "We are calling it into service again since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms."

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor," He told us. "Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked from his spot to my right.

"Yes but covert,"

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest." He then motioned to the yellow lightening bolt on his.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman informed. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team,"

"Sweet," I said before catching Bat's words. "Wait six?"

He looked behind us to and there was this red headed green girl walking in next to the Martian Manhunter, "This is the Manhunter's neice," Bats said. "Miss Martian."

"Hi," She spoke with a wave of her hand.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Wally remarked to Robin before stepping up to the new female in the room. 'Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Scarlet, Aqualad," he placed his hands on his hips. "It's cool if you forget there names."

"I'm honored to be included," she said and I gave her a smile before walking over to her with the others.

Noticing that Superboy didn't follow Robin called him over, "Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M!"

Upon his arrival Miss M's outfit changed into a shirt that was identical to Supey's, "I like you t shirt," she said slyly. Wally speed over to him draping his arm across his shoulder while Robin gave him a gentle elbow to the chest.

"Today is the day,"

* * *

**And chapter two is now done! Sorry for the long wait guys, I had to get get everything ready for homecoming and keep my grades up so writing didn't really fit in on my busy schedule. But hopefully it won't be months till the next time I update. On that note pop a review, fav, follow! **

**Until next time! :D **


End file.
